Sharpshooter
by CharlotteD
Summary: Dịch: For all of the amazing talent he had, there was just one thing that he couldn't quite capture. R27. Happy Birthday Reborn!


_**Title:** Sharpshooter_

_**Author:** Akuno Hikari_

_**Translator:** Charlotte_

_**Beta-reader:** Rose_

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Pairing/Characters:** R27 | Reborn x Tsuna_

_**Status:** Oneshot, complete_

_**Summary:** For all of the amazing talent he had, there was just one thing that he couldn't quite capture._

_**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano._

_**Warnings:** None_

_**Note:** Trong số các fic dịch lần này về cp R27, tôi đặc biệt thích fic này._

_Fic được author viết cách đây 5 năm, cũng vào ngày sinh nhật Reborn._

**.**

**Một trong những fic thuộc project mừng sinh nhật Reborn và Tsuna, 13/10/2013 - 14/10/2013. **  
**Chúc hai người một tuổi mới thật nhiều thành công và hạnh phúc!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! **

**.**

* * *

**Sharpshooter**

Ngọn đèn đường gần đó tỏa sáng lập lòe khi tên Mafioso vận đồ đen cuối cùng trong bọn ngã xuống với một tiếng _bang_ gần như không thể nghe thấy, âm thanh không thể nhầm lẫn được của tiếng súng. Chính nòng súng được dùng vẫn còn ấm từ phát bắn, và anh cảm thấy thật thoải mái (1) với nó ở trong đôi tay dày dạn của mình.

Reborn cười khẽ một cách bệnh hoạn với chính mình. _Dày dạn?_ Dày dạn là điều mà bạn sẽ nói để trấn an chính mình khi bạn bị ám ảnh bởi hình ảnh những cái xác máu me kinh tởm của những người mà bạn giết hằng đêm. Đôi tay anh là đôi tay của một kẻ giết người, thường xuyên nhuốm máu bởi cái chết của kẻ thù của anh.

Máu sẽ không bao giờ rửa sạch được.

Nhưng, anh thấy thật tự hào trong công việc của mình; anh bắn với sự chính xác và tốc độ, có khả năng bắn ngã một đối thủ trước khi hắn thậm chí có cơ hội để rút súng. Anh có thể bắn trúng tim trong một cái nháy mắt, khiến bạn tàn tật bằng những cú bắn chính xác với một tay ở sau lưng, và bắn ngay đầu như thể nó chẳng là gì cả.

Nhưng, có _một_ thứ mà anh không thể bắt giữ được…

Trái tim của một cậu bé. Một cậu bé đơn thuần. Cậu không đặc biệt xuất sắc, ít nhất qua một cái liếc mắt. Nhưng như gia sư của cậu, Reborn hiểu cậu rõ hơn chính bản thân cậu. Học trò của anh quá vị tha, quá cả tin, và quá mức ngây thơ.

Đó chính là thứ đã cuốn hút anh.

Dù cho bao nhiêu lần đứa bé đặt Tsuna vào một hoàn cảnh khó khăn, và dù cho bao nhiêu lần anh thương tổn cậu, vị-boss-tương-lai sẽ luôn trông cậy vào Reborn mỗi khi đến lúc. Cậu luôn luôn tha thứ.

Mặc dù vị Arcobaleno vẫn luôn dã man trong những phương thức Spartan của mình, Tsuna luôn tin tưởng anh sẽ ở đấy khi cậu cần anh nhất. Cậu luôn luôn tin.

Khi cậu lần đầu tiên gặp gia sư của mình, Tsuna đã xét đoán anh qua ngoại hình (2), một đứa bé và đó là sai lầm trầm trọng nhất của cậu. Đa số trẻ em không mang theo súng, đa số trẻ em không gọi bạn dậy bằng nhiều phương tiện tra tấn khác nhau, và đa số trẻ em chắc chắn không thuộc giới mafia! Cậu thật ngây thơ.

Tsuna đã luôn nhìn thấy điều tốt đẹp nhất nơi mọi người. Rất nhiều trong số các bạn thân nhất của cậu là những người đã cố giết cậu nhiều hơn một lần. Nhưng Tsuna – luôn vị tha, tin người, và ngây thơ như vậy – chào đón họ trở về với vòng tay rộng mở.

Nhưng đôi khi, anh có những giấc mơ, thậm chí còn kinh hoàng hơn giấc mơ về những nạn nhân của mình. Chúng là những cơn ác mộng tràn đầy những ánh mắt sợ sệt, sự hắt hủi, và sự trống rỗng.

Nếu Tsuna biết về tất cả tội ác mà Reborn đã phạm, liệu cậu vẫn sẽ tha thứ? Nếu cậu biết về rất nhiều người anh đã phản bội chỉ để đâm sau lưng họ, liệu cậu sẽ còn tin? Nếu cậu thậm chí chỉ thoáng liếc qua cơ thể vấy đầy máu của anh, liệu cậu sẽ còn ngây thơ như vậy?

Trong tất cả những nỗi sợ mà Reborn, người mạnh nhất, vị sát thủ tối thượng, có thể có, anh không hề sợ hãi cái chết.

Anh sợ bị ghét bỏ bởi người anh yêu.

"Tớthậtsựrấtthíchcậu!" Gương mặt của Tsuna không thể trở nên đỏ hơn nữa, cậu thật là xấu hổ! Tại sao cậu lại phải thổ lộ như thế này!? Chỉ một giây trước đây, cậu đã thật bận bịu với môn đại số của mình, nhưng sau khi thấy Reborn nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, hẳn là đang mơ mộng ban ngày, nó chỉ đơn giản vụt ra.

Đầu Reborn giật ngược lại để đối mặt với cậu, và trong một thoáng, Tsuna nghĩ rằng Reborn sắp khóc, song suy nghĩ đó ngay lập tức biến mất khi nụ cười thuần túy kiểu Reborn trườn lên gương mặt ấy. Tim Tsuna giật thót tại chỗ, gần như như thể cậu vừa đột ngột bị bắn.

"Cậu thật sự có thời gian để nói những lời như vậy sao, Dame Tsuna?" Nụ cười khẩy càng nở rộng hơn. "Cậu có ba mươi giây để giải quyết bài bảy hoặc giả…" Anh chỉ về phía một cái hộp với một đòn bẩy được đánh số bảy một cách thích đáng.

Tsuna kêu lên trước khi một lần nữa điên cuồng nguệch ngoạc vào tờ giấy của mình, không đời nào cậu sẽ bị nổ tung đâu!

Đêm đó, Reborn không hề mơ thấy máu.

Đêm đó, anh mơ về bầu trời trong xanh bao phủ (3) lấy anh trong hơi ấm và tình yêu của nó.

_. End ._

* * *

_****__Chú thích:_

(1) Nguyên văn: "...he felt at home with it in his seasoned hands."

(2) Nguyên văn: "...bathed him in its warmth and love."

**_Note:_**

Khi đọc tới câu "...Tsuna nghĩ rằng Reborn sắp khóc" tôi cũng thật sự muốn khóc. So now you're happy, ne Reborn? :')

So, REVIEW?


End file.
